Embrace
by Wilemina
Summary: It's the end on the anomaly project, and Connor and Abby finally take a moment to relax.


Title: Embrace

Author: Wilemina

Characters/Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: M

Summary: It's the end of the anomaly project. Now they can finally relax.

Warnings: Mild spoilers for series four.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement was intended.

A/N: This is a thank you ficlet for evenstar_estel, for making my beautiful new journal header. She wanted post series 4/5 when all the chaos is over and Connor and Abby can enjoy a quiet moment together. She also wanted the fuzzy jumper and cuddles. Hope this is ok.

It seemed like such a long time ago now; almost another life. In the beginning, things had been crazy and confusing; they were all just kids really. Kids with really big guns and dangerous jobs. So much time had gone by, and yet, so little. Their time in the cretaceous made it feel like a lifetime. When they finally made it home, they'd both assumed - maybe foolishly - that everything was going to be alright. They were wrong. It took almost another two years for them to solve the mystery of the anomalies, and another six months to sort through the fallout. There were bad times - times when Connor thought it was the end for them. They argued, they made up, then they argued some more. Abby even walked out on him once. She'd got as far as the end of the street before running back and leaping into his arms. That night had made for some pretty amazing make-up sex.

Connor smiled at the memory as they walked along the beach hand in hand. It was March, and there was a chill in the air and grey clouds in the sky. The beach was almost empty, save for the odd dog-walker or jogger. At nine thirty in the morning, it usually was, and this was why they chose to walk at this time. Although Abby had pinned back her shoulder length hair, the shorter strands blew around her head with the sea breeze, and she hugged her spare arm around herself - obviously feeling the cold through her clothes. He looked at her - really looked at her. She was wearing a fluffy cream jumper; one he'd bought her for her birthday two days before. When she'd tried it on in the shop, Connor had nodded enthusiastically. She looked all cuddly and warm and he'd wanted to throw his arms around her as soon as he saw her in it. The jumper stopped mid-thigh, and underneath she was wearing a pair of black leggings with knee high black velvet boots. As always, she looked stunning, but she wasn't dressed appropriately for the cool morning air.

Stopping in the spot they always sat in, Connor took the bag from his shoulder containing two picnic blankets, and a flask of hot tea. Laying one of the blankets down at the base of the soft sand dune, he sat, making himself comfortable before holding out his arms for Abby to join him. She situated herself between his legs - both of them facing the sea - and lay back against his chest. Connor placed the other blanket over their legs, tucking it under them, and then wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck.

"Mmmmm, you're so soft," he sighed happily. "This jumper is so huggable." He ran his hands up and down her arms, revelling in the feel of the soft fabric under his fingertips. He toyed with the knitted bobbles on the shoulders, letting his hand drift lower to wander over a breast as he nibbled the sweet spot of her neck.

"Conn," she whispered. "If someone walks by…"

He lifted the blanket higher, so that it came halfway up her stomach, and then one hand travelled lower still. He ran it down her warm thigh, before moving it back up - pushing up her jumper in the process. "Then they'll see a couple having a cuddle on the beach," he replied, sucking on her earlobe.

Abby moaned, and pushed back against his growing erection. He thrust back, but did no more; this was about Abby. They'd been coming to this quiet little seaside town twice a year now - on her birthday and then his - since they'd returned from the cretaceous. This time was extra special though. They knew there would be no anomaly alerts. No creature incursions. Just the two of them. His hand crept higher, fingers dancing across her lycra covered skin. She gasped when he reached his goal, pressing against her mound. Abby ground against him, her hips moving in tiny circles.

Connor needed to feel her smooth skin. He moved up to the waistband of her leggings and slipped inside her knickers. Abby squirmed as he slid easily into her slick entrance with first one finger, and then two. His other hand grabbed onto her hip, fingers digging into her bone as he moved his digits within her. He sped up the pace, and moved his thumb up to put just the right amount of pressure he knew she needed on her clit. Abby moaned and writhed in his arms and Connor felt his cock twitch at the sight and sound of her.

The sound of a dog barking brought them back down to earth with a bump. Connor's eyes flew up to see where the noise was coming from as his fingers moved slowly to avoid detection. In the distance, a dog was running through the surf as his owner walked along beside him, occasionally throwing a stick. Connor looked down at Abby and she was watching the intruder just as carefully. She looked sexed up and as hot as hell and Connor wanted nothing more than to take her here - on this beach. Her eyes were huge, pupils blown wide and black with arousal. Her gloss-covered lips were pursed as she struggled to stay quiet. And her cheeks were flushed pink, despite the cool air.

As Connor brought his fingers back out of her again, he slid them up to push hard against her swollen nub and she arched back against him, gasping his name and quietly begging for release. He wouldn't allow it though - not yet. Not until the intruder had gone and he could enjoy the show without fear of them getting arrested. He continued to tease her until the man had disappeared out of range, and then he gradually increased his pace again, working her up into a frenzy. Her hand came out from the blanket and grabbed at the one currently clutching at her hip, and she was coming undone; clamping down on his aching fingers with her internal muscles. Connor continued to stroke her through her orgasm. She turned her head to kiss him thoroughly as she shuddered in his arms. He loved doing this to her, seeing her so wild and sated and free.

"Thank you," she murmured against his lips.

"You're very welcome. You know I can't resist you in that jumper."

"Mmmhmmm," she sighed, leaning back in his arms.

Connor watched the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing settled. He watched the tiny fibres of her fluffy jumper blowing in the wind. He took in her scent, and held her just a little tighter. Even with all the dangers of the anomalies eliminated; even with all the evil higher powers out of the way - Connor was still so afraid that one day he would lose her. But they were here now - together - and as he held her in his warm embrace, there was a part of him that knew that now everything really _**was **_going to be alright.

The end


End file.
